


Dazzled

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Kaworu approaches Rei about something.





	Dazzled

The bluenette was reading a book when Kaworu walked up to her.

Rei looked up and frowned.

"What book are you reading?"

"That's none of your business."

Kaworu sat down next to the girl.

"Shinji and Asuka sent me over here to provide company for you, they thought you looked lonely."

The bluenette turned her attention from the book to Kaworu.

"I don't need them meddling in my private life."

"Well that's what they me told to do, I have no control over it."

"I guess you aren't at fault."


End file.
